1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-wheel roller skate adopting a single rear wheel that can be easily assembled and that has a low cost and low resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional roller skate comprises four wheels, two at the front and two at the rear. The axle distance between the front wheels and the rear wheels is short, regardless of the types of the roller skates Further, in addition to high cost, the four wheels have a large contact area with the ground and thus have a large resistance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three-wheel roller skate three-wheel roller skate adopting a single rear wheel that can be easily assembled and that has a low cost and low resistance.
A three-wheel roller skate comprises a sole plate, two front wheels rotatably attached to a front portion of the sole plate, and a rear wheel assembly. The rear wheel assembly comprises a connecting member, a wheel rod, an inner rod, and a rear wheel. The connecting member is securely attached to a rear end of the sole plate and comprises a longitudinal hole, a longitudinal through-slot, and a groove. The groove is defined in an end face of the connecting member and extends along a direction at an angle with the longitudinal through-slot. The wheel rod comprises a first end and a second end, the second end of the wheel rod forming an axle to which the rear wheel is rotatably mounted. The rear wheel is located behind the rear end of the sole plate after assembly. The inner rod has a first end extending through the longitudinal hole of the connecting member and a second end integral with the first end of the wheel rod. The inner rod further comprises a threaded section, and a nut is engaged on the threaded section. A transverse hole is defined in the first end of the inner rod, and a pin is extended through the transverse hole of the first end of the inner rod. In assembly, the wheel rod is rotatable through an angle for placing the pin into the groove of the connecting member, and the nut is then rotated to move the rear wheel and the wheel rod relative to the sole plate to a locked state.
A spring may be mounted around the second end of the inner rod. The spring is compressed when the nut is in the locked state. The longitudinal hole of the connecting member may comprise an enlarged section in an end thereof. The threaded section of the inner rod is partially received in the enlarged section of the longitudinal hole of the connecting member. The sole plate may comprise a receptacle for receiving the connecting member. The wheel rod is substantially U-shaped having two limbs, wherein one of the limbs forms the axle for the rear wheel. The pin has a length smaller that a width of the longitudinal through-slot. The nut presses against another end face of the connecting member when in the locked state. The first end of the inner rod has a diameter smaller than that of the second end of the inner rod.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.